Having a readily accessible pair of auxiliary footwear, that is both comfortable to walk in and stylish, is a convenience that most people go without for many reasons. One of the most common reasons is that people frequently are unable to find a pair of auxiliary footwear that is both small enough so easily store while also being comfortable to wear should the need arise. For example, on days where women may choose to wear heels, it can be tiring to go on throughout the day as their feet tend to ache from long walks or being on their feet for hours. Bringing a pair of flat shoes to change into for relief can be an option; however, finding a place to store them, such as having to go back to their vehicle to retrieve them can be tedious and bothersome.
While some examples of footwear that is able to be stored in a compact state exist, they often suffer from one or more drawbacks. Some footwear is extremely flexible so as to be able to be rolled up into a compacted state. However, this type of footwear offers poor cushioning which can further aggravate one's feet. Other footwear may be configured to be folded in to a compact state, but this footwear frequently becomes unfolded on its own and can become aggravatingly entangled with other items it may be stored proximate to.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel footwear device that is easily movable in and out of a compacted state for storage when not in use. A further need exists for the novel footwear device to be both comfortable to walk in and stylish. There is also a need for the novel footwear device to not become unfolded on its own so as to become aggravatingly entangled with other items it may be stored proximate to.